


ATLA Asylum

by sabbs123



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbs123/pseuds/sabbs123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The benders died out years ago. So when someone thinks that they are one, they're locked away in the asylum. Or if they're too adept in a skill. A disease is made up for them and they are left there. Until now. There's been a breakout and now the children must find ways to survive and stay out of the asylum's clutches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by a random picture I saw somewhere. Not entirely sure where. Trying to update my other stories. Having trouble with ideas for them.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope.

Toph snickered as the new kid was walked in. She was a resident at the Earth Kingdom Psychiatric Ward. There everyone was thought to be crazy. But they knew the truth. They were put there because they were dangerous to the order of things. Benders had died out years ago. Now they were the only ones left. Though no one was supposed to know that. She was an Earthbender who could see through her feet since she was blind. Hence why she went by Blind Bandit.

The other residents were odd. Though not all of them were benders. There was a guy who went by Wang Fire. He didn't bend but he could handle a boomerang and sword pretty well. There was another guy who went by Freedom Fighter who worked with dual sword like things. He normally hanged out with Longshot, an archer, and Smellerbee, a fighter. Then there was Blue Spirit. He worked with dual swords and was a Firebender.

Then there was the other girls. There was one called Kyoshi Warrior who worked with weird fans. Another girl was called Phoenix Princess and she was crazy. She was a Firebender and seemed to have problems with Blue Spirit. She had two lackeys. One was called Circus Girl and the other Knife Girl. Not the most original names but it told the basics. The first one was as flexible as an acrobat and could disrupt your bending through chi-blocking. The latter was skilled in throwing knives and being gloomy, she seemed to like Blue Spirit. There were two other girls. One was called Moon Princess and was a non bender with a connection to the moon spirit. The last was called Painted Lady and she was scary. She was a waterbender, healer, plant bender, and bloodbender. Basically if it had water then she could bend it. But she had a motherly quality about her and would defend the others if need be.

"Hi. I'm Aa-" the new boy started

"Don't tell me your actual name. We don't use our actual names. They can't know them." Toph said

"Okay then. Call me Avatar. I'm an Airbender." Avatar said

"Cool. I'm an Earthbender. Call me Blind Bandit. You're going to want to tread carefully. Most of the people here will ignore you. They're nonexistent background characters. Though some people will mess with you." Toph explained

"Okay. What should I do then?" Avatar asked

"Be quiet. Stay out of the way. Don't get in trouble. And don't be stupid." Toph said

"Hello Blind Bandit. How are you this lovely morning?" Wang asked

"As grumpy as yesterday. Avatar this is Wang Fire. One of our resident crazies. He's good with a boomerang and a sword. Wang this is Avatar. He's an Airbender." Toph introduced

"Hello young man. How are you today?" Wang asked

"Great. When do I get to meet everyone?" Avatar asked

"Now, now young man. That's not a very good idea. These people are very volatile. They can seem caring but they're very dangerous." Wang said

"See? You don't talk to the others unless they talk to you. Especially since you're a newbie." Toph said

"Well children. Its lunchtime." Joo Dee said too happily

"Wake up Bandit." Painted said

"What do you want Painted?" Toph asked sleepily

"We're getting out of here. I want you to come with us." Painted said

"Who's going?" Toph asked

"All of us. I'm sticking with Wang, Avatar, Spirit, Wang, Kyoshi, and Moon." Painted said

"What about Fighter, Longshot, Smellerbee, Phoenix, Knife, and Circus." Toph asked

"They're going somewhere else. We're all breaking out together. Though we'll be separating eventually." Painted said

"Okay. Let's go then." Toph said

Painted spun around in her flowing robes. Then she drifted across the floor to the door. It sprang open as she neared it. Spirit was standing outside with Wang, Kyoshi, Avatar, and Moon. Spirit glanced back at the two girls and waited for Painted to nod before running off ahead. Painted drifted behind them and kept an eye on Toph. Watching for any reactions since she was able to sense vibrations through the ground.

"Tell me if you feel anything." Painted whispered

Toph nodded at the order. She knew that if they had any chance of getting out of there alive it would be Painted and Spirit. They seemed to know the most. So they were the best people to have on your side. Then she felt four people coming down the opposite hallway. She tugged on Painted's arm and the girl stopped everyone else.

Painted drifted forward and pulled the people into the light. It was four boys. One was in a wheelchair, one was just a young kid, another was an older kid, and the last seemed to be about Painted's age. Painted dropped them as she saw who they were. She apparently knew them. The one that looked about her age opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head. He followed the silent command and they joined the small group heading for the doors.

"Where do you think you're going little Waterbender?" Joo Dee asked darkly

"Far far away." Painted said forcing Joo Dee to stop and fall to the ground

"Keep moving." Spirit said

They had finally made it out of town. Once they had decided they were safe, they all stopped. Spirit and Painted were slouched next to each other. Wang had an arm around Kyoshi and Moon. Avatar was slouched next to Toph. The four boys were sitting next to them. The other groups sat slouched in their own groups.

"So where do we go from here?" the small kid asked

"You're sticking with us. We're going to find somewhere safe to stay for awhile." Painted said

"We're going to go find my father." Phoenix said

"You're going to Father? He sent us here." Spirit growled

"Well I can help him obtain his goal. Unlike you." Phoenix sneered

"Silence. We'll move out in our groups. Come on." Painted said


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The benders died out years ago. So when someone thinks that they are one, they're locked away in the asylum. Or if they're too adept in a skill. A disease is made up for them and they are left there. Until now. There's been a breakout and now the children must find ways to survive and stay out of the asylum's clutches.

"So do you have any idea where you're taking us?" Toph asked

"Take a look around Bandit." Painted smirked

"Um...Isn't she blind?" Avatar asked

"Miss Bandit uses her earthbending to see through her feet. Very ingenious really." Wang said

"You can drop the act now brother. We're in good company." Painted laughed

"Oh thank goodness. I thought I was going to actually go crazy if I had to keep being Wang Fire. You're so lucky you didn't have to be Sapphire Fire." Wang said

"Why do you think I chose Painted Lady? I've missed being able to talk." Painted sighed happily

"Its amazing Painted." Toph said in awe

"I know. And call me Katara." Katara/Painted said

"Toph." Toph said entrusting them with her name as Katara had

"My name's Sokka. Katara's my little sister. But she'll easily act like my mother. And all of yours. Be warned." Sokka/Wang said

"My name's Suki. I'm from the Kyoshi warriors. They were holding most of my girls at a different asylum. I was singled out since I'm their leader." Suki/Kyoshi said

"My name's Yue. They took me because I'm connected to the moon spirit. I was from the Northern Water Tribe. I would have been their princess if this was a hundred years ago." Yue/Moon said

"I'm Teo, this is The Duke, Pipsqueak, and Haru. We never had other names. My father was an inventor and I followed in his footsteps. Haru is an Earthbender. The Duke and Pipsqueak were part of a ressitance." Teo said

Teo was in a weird wheelchair like thing. Haru had a mustache and long hair. The Duke was a little kid who wore an oversized helmet. And Pipsqueak was a giant guy who seemed like Pipsqueak's older brother, uncle, or father.

"My name's Aang. I can Airbend and they found me when I was trying to find my friend King Bumi." Aang/Avatar explained

"My name's Zuko. Phoenix was my sister Azula. She's going with Mai, Knife, and Tai Lee, Circus, to find our father. If she can find him then we're in trouble. He'll try to kill us all." Zuko/Spirit said

"Now that introductions are over let's get out of the open. Before someone finds us and tries to kill us. Benders aren't supposed to exist anymore. There's plenty of us. We're all just locked away. Same with the warriors." Katara warned

"How are we getting down there?" Toph asked

"Can you bend us stairway?" Katara asked

"All you need to do is ask." Toph smirked

"So how did you and Sokka end up in the asylum?" Toph asked

"The Fire Nation killed my mother. We were part of the Southern Water Tribe. My father and the other men went off to war. The children and women went to the Northern Water Tribe. But we went to find other benders. The Dai Lee eventually found us. And we were young and inexperienced. And powerful. Now they don't know what they're messing with. But if we can stop the Fire Lord then the world should be rebalanced. And maybe benders will become more current. That's what we and the others are going to be working for. You want in?" Katara asked as she drifted around the kitchen

"Definitely. My parents threw me in there after they caught me Earthbending. So long as you don't send me back to them then I'll help." Toph assured

"Good. Because we could really use someone like you on our side. After all I've seen you Metalbend." Katara said

"What? When did you see me Metalbend Sugar Queen?" Toph growled

"Ages ago. Don't worry. The Dai Lee don't know. And neither does the group. Well Zuko might. But no one will say anything if you don't want them to. If there's anything we're good at its keeping secrets." Katara assured

"Good. Now what about you and Sparky? Are you two together? The boys and I have some bets on it." Toph taunted

"What?" Katara squeaked

"You two are always together. And haven't you noticed how he seems to always watch you? You do the same thing. Its more noticeable without the mask and hat." Toph snickered

"And how would you know?" Katara asked

"Because I know when you're lying. And my sight tells me everything." Toph snickered

"I really have no idea what you're talking about. There's nothing going on between me and Zuko." Katara insisted

"Wow. You believe yourself. Whatever. I'm going to go find someone else to bother. Maybe they'll give me a better reaction." Toph grumbled

"Just make sure you're ready for dinner." Katara called after her

"Yes Mom." Toph whined

"So there really isn't anything going on between you and Zuko?" Aang asked stepping out from the hall

"You shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations. Its rude." Katara scolded

"I'm sorry. You didn't answer my question." Aang pressed

"I'm not sure what it has to do with you. Now get out of here. I need room to work." Katara said pushing him out of the small kitchen

"Is everything okay Katara?" Sokka asked from the doorway

"Yeah. Toph thinks Zuko and I have a thing. And Aang is somewhat obsessive about that." Katara explained

"Ignore them. Toph likes making trouble. And Aang probably has a crush on you. I'll deal with him later. Its my job as your big brother. Though where are we. I don't remember this place at all. It wasn't on the maps either." Sokka asked

"We're in the Western Air Temples. I'm assuming you figured out the general area that we're in." Katara said

"Yeah. What's our next move?" Sokka asked

"We'll be discussing it at dinner. Make sure everyone is there." Katara said

"I will. And whatever you want to do, I'll stick with you." Sokka promised

"Really? But I thought you'd want to go off with one of your friends." Katara said

"You're my sister. We need each other. Besides, we have to end this." Sokka insisted

"Good. I was hoping you'd stick with me." Katara agreed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The benders died out years ago. So when someone thinks that they are one, they're locked away in the asylum. Or if they're too adept in a skill. A disease is made up for them and they are left there. Until now. There's been a breakout and now the children must find ways to survive and stay out of the asylum's clutches.

"So what's the plan?" Sokka asked

"Making sure we all stay safe. That's what we have to ensure." Katara said

"We need to figure out where and who the other leaders are. Then we can make sure they are alive so we can help them take back their land." Zuko said

"Well you're the next in line for the Fire Nation. Sokka's and my father is off in the war. If he falls the responsibility of leading our people falls to Sokka." Katara said

"My father is chief of the Northern Water Tribe. If he dies then the responsibility falls to me." Yue said

"King Bumi is locked up somewhere in Omashu." Aang offered

"No idea where the Earth King for Ba Sing Se is." Toph said

"So we have a lot of work to do. Training starts tomorrow. Teach each other as much as you can. Learn from each other and try to adapt things into your own bending from another." Katara said

"Now let's go on to happier topics. Who likes meat?" Sokka asked

"Wait. I should probably tell you, I'm not just an Airbender." Aang said sheepishly

"I knew it. You're starting training tomorrow morning with me. Toph will train you after you've mastered water. Then Zuko after you've mastered earth. Understood?" Katara asked

"Sure." Aang said warily

"So you're the Avatar. Makes sense. I knew you weren't being entirely truthful when you told me you were an Airbender." Toph said

"Now they have another reason to kill us all." Zuko groaned

"Quiet." Katara hissed smacking him upside the head

"What?" The Duke asked

"Nothing sweetie. Don't worry about it. Its just Zuko being silly." Katara said glaring at Zuko

"She's right. I'm just being silly." Zuko said quickly

"Katara, I need your help." Toph said

"Lead the way." Katara said

"What is it Toph?" Katara asked

"Look through the bushes." Toph whispered

Through the bushes was a camp of Fire Nation soldiers. Something that could ruin her and the others. A threat to their very existence if they were found. Once Toph decided that she had seen enough, she dragged Katara away. As soon as they were out of range the air started turning to ice around them.

"Snap out of it Sugar Queen. You need to pull yourself together." Toph insisted

"But-they. Argh. I know, I know. Its just hard." Katara said

"Well come on. Don't you have to tell someone?" Toph asked

"Oh great. Zuko's going to flip. And we can't leave until they're gone. And we can't get rid of them either." Katara grumbled

"What?" Zuko hissed

"I know. And we can't get rid of them. Then we'll have even more here." Katara said

"So we just keep everyone in the inner parts of the temple. We'll have to stay hidden and be careful. Otherwise they'll find us." Zuko said

"But how are we going to explain this to them?" Katara asked

"We'll tell them the truth. We have to. We can't keep this a secret from them." Zuko said

"Fine. This isn't going to go well." Katara sighed

"Don't worry. I'm still on your side." Zuko said grabbing one of Katara's hands and dragging her to the others

As they explained everything to the group Toph smirked. She wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed, or if they even had. But Zuko never let go of her hand. She found it sickeningly cute how they acted.

"Why are we in town again?" Toph whined

"Because we need more food." Suki said monotonely

"And now we're being followed by creepy people." Katara said carefully

"Great. Can we go home now Mom?" Toph asked sarcastically

"Yep. Take the bags and walk quickly. I'll bring up the rear and make sure you stay safe." Katara said

"But Katara-" Suki began

"No. Let me deal with this. I'm more powerful than I should be. Don't worry." Katara said

"Zuko what's wrong?" Sokka asked

"Something's wrong. We have to find the girls." Zuko said

"How do you know something's wrong?" Aang asked

"I just do. We have to find them." Zuko insisted

"Its Katara isn't it? She was always getting herself in trouble." Sokka sighed

"What? She's in trouble?" Aang asked

"She's Katara. She's always in trouble." Sokka said

"Hey girlie." Jet said

"Jet. Haven't seen you in awhile." Katara said darkly

"Well the word around was that you were captured. What are you doing out?" Jet asked

"Broke out the other day. Didn't think I'd see you so soon. Too bad I can't kill you. Trying to keep a low profile." Katara said

"So I can just get a ransom for you." Jet smirked

"Oh like I can't fight. Just because I need to stay out of the spotlight doesn't mean I can't beat you to the pulp you are." Katara said

"I'd like to see you try." Jet sneered grabbing her shoulder

Then Zuko punched Jet as he ran towards them. Sokka and Aang were right behind him. Katara spun around on Jet and smirked when she saw him on the ground bleeding. Sokka pulled Aang back to Toph and Suki. Realizing that this was a matter that would be better dealt with by Katara and Zuko. After all, it would be fun seeing a jealous Zuko.

"Was he bothering you Katara?" Zuko asked

"Definitely. I mean really, how are you supposed to get rid of old exes?" Katara asked

"You dated him?" Zuko asked angrily

"Once. And then I ended up beating him to a pulp. He tried to destroy a town because there were Fire Nation soldiers in it. Sokka and I stopped him. And then we beat up him and his goons." Katara said

"Looks like you have more friends. Too bad mine aren't here. Then I could stay. See you around Katara." Jet said walking away

"No. We have to go back to the others. Besides, he's not worth it." Katara said grabbing Zuko's arm when he started after Jet

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked turning to her

"I'm fine. Now we have to go. Hopefully the temple is still in once piece. Or as many as we left it in." Katara said


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The benders died out years ago. So when someone thinks that they are one, they're locked away in the asylum. Or if they're too adept in a skill. A disease is made up for them and they are left there. Until now. There's been a breakout and now the children must find ways to survive and stay out of the asylum's clutches.

"We need to be careful Zuko. We need to start sending them to bed earlier and keeping a tighter watch. We need to protect them. You, Sokka, and I understand the gravity of the threat. So does Toph to an extent. But no one else seems to get it like you and I." Katara worried

"I know Katara. We'll figure out what to do. We just have to focus on training and keeping everyone safe. It'll be fine. It has to be." Zuko said hugging her

"I hope so." Katara sighed

"Sokka, what's going on between Katara and Zuko?" Aang asked

"Nothing. To my knowledge at least. Why?" Sokka asked suspiciously

"Good. I don't think he's good for her." Aang said

"That's her decision. She can be with him if she wants. You should be the one who's careful. I'm pretty sure Zuko likes her and that she likes him. And you're younger than her. She's more mature than you are. Probably more mature than Zuko." Sokka said authoritatively

"She's younger than he is." Aang argued

"But she's at least as mature as he is. Besides they're good for each other." Sokka said getting angry with the kid

"I'm the Avatar. Besides, she seems to like me more than him." Aang whined

"What's going on here?" Katara asked as she walked in with Zuko

"Nothing. Just talking." Sokka gritted

"Well we need to talk with you Sokka. We need help with some decisions." Zuko said

"I can help." Aang offered immediately

"No it's fine. You need to go practice your Waterbending. You have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it. You need to master the elements before the comet. Now go." Katara ordered

"Fine." Aang grumbled glaring at Zuko


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The benders died out years ago. So when someone thinks that they are one, they're locked away in the asylum. Or if they're too adept in a skill. A disease is made up for them and they are left there. Until now. There's been a breakout and now the children must find ways to survive and stay out of the asylum's clutches.

"So we have to find a way to get Zuko and Katara together." Suki said

"Agreed. But how?" Yue said

"We could lock them in a room until they confess." Toph offered

"Let's make that Plan K. Any other ideas? Preferably ones that don't end with them trying to kill us?" Suki asked

"Maybe you shouldn't talk about it around one of the victims as well." Zuko said walking past them

"Where are you going?" Suki asked

"To find someone to spar with." Zuko said dully

"No you aren't. We have a big meeting now. Everyone up." Katara said walking over to the four of them

"But Katara-" Toph whined

"You'll get to watch Sokka make a fool of himself when he tries to spar with me. We're going to be figuring out who works better together. And Yue, I have something I want to try with you." Katara said walking towards the main area where they had meetings

"Good! You found the others. Now we can get down to business." Sokka said

"Okay we're going to try and figure out everyone's strength's and weaknesses concretely. So to do that we'll be sparring. We'll randomly draw names. But first a demonstration since I know Sokka won't pass up the chance to get himself beaten up by his baby sister." Katara said

"Not this time Kat." Sokka insisted

"Sure." Katara drawled

"So Sparky and Sugar Queen work well together. So do Snoozles and Suki. Then it's me and Twinkletoes. Pipsqueak, The Duke, Theo, and Haru. Now what?" Toph asked

"Now we train. We work in the teams against each other. Zuko will oversee while I work with Yue. She needs to learn how to fight. Even Theo has his random inventions." Katara ordered

"So what am I supposed to do?" Yue asked worriedly

"I think you have some talent with water. We're going to see if we can expand on that. You should at least have some healing capability concerning your past. And your connection to the moon spirit doesn't hurt." Katara explained

"What do I have to do?" Yue asked warily

"We're going to start off simple. We're going to see if you can heal a minor cut. If you can't then I can take care of it." Katara explained showing her a little cut on her thumb

"What if I can't? What if I can't do anything?" Yue asked sadly

"Then we teach you to fight like Suki and the boys. It's better to be able to fight that way even if you have bending. Otherwise if you have no water or no earth you can still defend yourself." Katara assured the girl

"Thank you for helping me Katara." Yue said softly


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The benders died out years ago. So when someone thinks that they are one, they're locked away in the asylum. Or if they're too adept in a skill. A disease is made up for them and they are left there. Until now. There's been a breakout and now the children must find ways to survive and stay out of the asylum's clutches.

"Azula. What took so long to return?" Ozai asked

"My apologies Father. I was forced to wait for a mass escape. Otherwise they would have been able to focus their forces on recapturing me." Azula said sheepishly

"Understood. You must do better if there is a next time." Ozai ordered

"Zuko was there. He ran off with two Earthbenders, a Waterbender, and the Avatar. Along with a Southern Water Tribe warrior, the Northern Water Tribe princess, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, an inventor, and a pair of Freedom Fighters." Azula reported

"Then we will have to use this to our advantage. Do you know where they went?" Ozai demanded

"I know they headed West. I thought it would be important to return to you as quickly as possible. They have a blind Earthbender who can feel vibrations. She always knows who is in their area and where they are." Azula said

"Then we'll simply have to fly there. We had an inventor develop war balloons. You and your soldiers will use those to attack the Western Air Temple. If they have the Avatar that is where they will have headed." Ozai ordered

"We're going to be attacked." Yue said sadly

"I know. Its inevitable. Its going to be soon though." Katara agreed

"Then we'll just have to prepare." Zuko said

"That's all we can do." Suki said

"What would they have done with war criminals?" Sokka asked

"If the Fire Nation had them, they'd be at the Boiling Rock." Zuko explained

"You're worried about Dad." Katara realized

"Of course I am. Dad, Bato, the whole tribe. Dad, Bato, and all the other men left. Then we left. They only have Gran-Gran to hold them together." Sokka admitted looking down

"They're strong people Sokka. Trust me. They'll be fine. Dad, Bato, and the other men will be fine too." Katara assured

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked

"We're going to find his dad." Suki explained

"Then come on. There's an easier way to get there." Zuko sighed

"Katara will kill you for this." Sokka warned

"She'd kill me if I stayed." Zuko shrugged


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The benders died out years ago. So when someone thinks that they are one, they're locked away in the asylum. Or if they're too adept in a skill. A disease is made up for them and they are left there. Until now. There's been a breakout and now the children must find ways to survive and stay out of the asylum's clutches.

"So do we even want to ask how you knew about an air balloon?" Sokka asked warily.

"I heard Azula plotting with her cronies a lot. Plus I saw the beginning designs before Father sent me to the asylum," Zuko explained.

"Either way, thank you Zuko. We understand how worrying it must be for you to leave the group and Katara," Suki thanked.

"Katara can take care of herself. Besides, if anything happens to the group her and Toph will be able to deal with it. Toph's been teaching Haru and he should be able to help as well. They should be fine," Zuko insisted.

"Yeah. If there's one thing Katara always does its protect everyone. The group is her family. She won't let anything happen to them. And they won't let anything happen to her," Sokka agreed.

"The Avatar definitely won't," Zuko muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Suki asked prying for information.

"He has a crush on her. He doesn't exactly realize that she's older than he is. Mentally older as well. Or the fact that as the Avatar he would be travelling around the world. I don't think he'll be getting Katara to leave her family again," Zuko explained.

"Well we'll just have to wait and find out," Sokka smirked.

"So doesn't you and Suki having been captured equal a bad thing for us?" Sokka asked.

"Not exactly. It gives us a way out of here," Zuko smirked.

"Okay then. What do you need me to do?" Sokka sighed.

"Get me in the Coolers," Zuko instructed.

"Are you sure? Won't that hurt you?" Sokka asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. We have to get out of here. Before they tell anyone that they have the Crown Prince here," Zuko insisted.

"Okay. I'll do my best. I'm going to make sure that my dad and Suki are in on the plan," Sokka informed.

"Good. Make sure they're ready to go at a moment's notice," Zuko nodded.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked being greeted by a handful of screws dropping to the floor, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I told you I'd be fine," Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but Katara would kill me if I brought anyone back half dead. Even you," Sokka teased.

"Hey, she still needs me. I'm the only person who hasn't gone crazy on her yet. You are always dealing Suki and Yue who seem to actually like you for some reason. Toph likes to beat up Haru and call it teaching him. Teo is off working on inventions most of the day. And Aang has found a fellow five year old in The Duke and they go off and play with Pipsqueak watching them," Zuko mocked.

"That's not fair. You're not allowed to be right when you're half frozen," Sokka sulked.

"I'm not half frozen. I am able to keep myself warm," Zuko said letting out a small breath of fire.

"Of course you are," Sokka grumbled.

"And the plan didn't work," Suki sighed.

"Well do we have any other ideas?" Zuko snapped.

"A riot and take a gondola?" Sokka offered.

"And get dropped into the boiling lake?" Zuko reminded.

"Not if we have a prisoner," Suki grinned

"They're not going to care. They cut the line anyways," Zuko insisted.

"Not if its the Warden," Hakoda informed.

"And how are we supposed to get the Warden?" Sokka asked.

"Looks like your girlfriend's already on it," Hakoda teased.

"She's crazy. Let's go make sure she doesn't leave us behind," Sokka mumbled.


End file.
